


Just Another Morning

by JustYourRegularTallGay



Series: Lyric Sentence Starters [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feels, I cried while writing this, Light Angst, Multi, but good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourRegularTallGay/pseuds/JustYourRegularTallGay
Summary: Sombra tells Satya why she choose her to be her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So another speed prompt, just doing a bunch of these to help get me out of my writers block. The first lyric is from “Under The Influence” by Elle King. Come talk to me on tumblr @thattallonenerd ( i take requests)

“Just another morning.” 

Sombra yawned, tiredly rubbing her eyes. She blinked up at the ceiling waiting for her vision to focus, after a minute or two she turned to her left.

There was Satya laying next to her.

She was smiling timidly, her hair all tousled up from their last night endeavor. Sombra entwined their hands returning her smile. Her golden eyes gazed at her warmly, the morning glow making her seem almost like a goddess. 

“Just another morning with you,  _ cariño, and  _ I wouldn’t wish it any other way.” Sombra said quietly. Sombra scooted closer to her lover and lazily wrapped an arm around her waist, burying her head into her neck. 

“You know I do not mind waking up to you in my bed, it makes me feel honored.” Satya said in a soft voice. Sombra breathed in deeply, the scent light peppermint and coffee flooded her senses. Satya blushed and looked down quietly. 

“Sometimes I think why you choose me to be your lover...” 

Sombra perked up at that, she moved away and looked at Satya confusingly who avoided eye contact.

“ _Mi amor_ , why would you ever think that?” She asked. Sombra caressed her cheek gently as Satya kept refusing to meet her gaze. “Hey, hey, look at me  _ preciosa.”  _ Hesitantly, Satya teary eyes finally met her own purple ones. 

“You are everything to me. As cliche as it may sound, you are my world. You are an intelligent woman, absolutely beautiful and I’m lucky enough to have you all to myself. I’m not the best with words but I adore you, you complete the side of me that has never experienced l-love. True love. Not a relationship of scamming or blackmailing.” Sombra swallowed dryly, she can feel herself tearing up as well. “You are a goddess and I’m honored to be here with you.” She moved the hand that was on her face to entwine their hands again, feeling the soft skin on her. “This intimate with you, being able to kiss you, hug you, h-hold you, and even make love to you.” 

Satya smiled a single tear rolled down her face, Sombra herself was starting to cry a little bit. Satya was quick to swipe some of her tears away.

“I... I love Satya, with all my heart.” Sombra said shakily, smiling shyly at her. Satya choked out a sob and nodded her head at her. She moved forward and captured her lips, kissing her passionately. They held each other closely, both afraid that they would disappear. 

Satya pulled back breathing heavily. 

“I-I love you too Sombra.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *ugly sobbing* i cant  
> Gonna make these lyric sentence starters a series so if you want send me ships and I'll do a short story on them with the first lyric that pops up in my playlist.


End file.
